Fables of A Warrior
by ThePassionFruit
Summary: Can grassclan hold its honour in the next Gathering? Why is there so much contraversy over Blackheart's family? What am I going to write next? Chapter 5 is new... Chapter 6 is on its way I may be re-writing this and making it less original :
1. Chapter 1: From Kit to Warrior

**Chapter 1: From Kit to Warrior**

"DarkStorm, DarkStorm tell us of when you became an apprentice!" asked a small grey kit with a white crest that went over his muzzle and light grey feet, as if he had trampled in white powder.

"Well… PowderKit, I shall tell you and your sibling kits of my life before I became a warrior"

"Is it a long story?" asked a creamy white kit.

"Not that long, CreamKit… Some stories, like the story of our leader PineStar are much longer. In fact that's where I will begin"

"With PineStar's story?" asked another kit of golden fur.

"Not exactly GoldenKit, I shall begin with one of my first memories… I remember when PineStar was appointed as Clan leader. The days had grown colder and the StarClan had told the old leader WormStar that the other clans were on the move. CaveClan was growing, and had been ruled by a vicious ruler, ShadowStar. He had decided that he would try taking some of our land, so that they could hunt and keep up with their demanding population. My Mother had hidden me with the rest of the kits in the nettle surrounded bramble bushes, which was the old nursery, with Elder RedNose, who at the time was a queen in her prime. The battle took place from moon-high to dawn. WormStar had only 2 lives left, he struggled to fight on but kept his wits and fought until the end, when both his lives had been taken and he died." The kits, who were in complete awe of this story, gasped "The deputy proclaimed from the Willow Hole of the death, and named himself the predecessor. My mother, who was only my foster-"

"Only foster?" asked CreamKit, quite curious on how she was only a foster, not knowing what it was.

"Shhh CreamKit! We wanna hear the rest of the story!" PowderKit protested.

"Now PowderKit, it is a very good question, and you wanted to hear my life story didn't you?" she asked rhetorically, as the grey kitten held his head slightly down in shame, before she carried on "Now my mother, the daft she-cat she was, had me and my litter siblings with another male who was not of this clan. She was not daft for that, it was that she didn't hide it that was daft. Now it was the middle of winter, and she had been ridiculed between the queens of the clan. She had us, and hid in terrible cover of some thin bushes. My litter siblings died. My mother ran off thinking we were all dead, she was very upset about thinking we were gone; they say it was a miracle I survived in the freezing temperatures. They appointed a Foster-Mother for me; one of the queens had lost kits to the weather already and was prepared to take me in. MottleHeart, bless her took me in. The cold had taken many kits that year and MottleHeart, being a new mother, had lost nearly all hers. Moons later the battle took place, and afterwards PineStar became GrassClan's Leader.

"Of course Life became to cheer up, I became an Apprentice. Your Mother BlondEye was already an Apprentice; she was the apprentice of GreyClaw."

"Isn't that the Deputy?" questioned GoldenKit.

"Yes GoldenKit, she is. She was the apprentice of the Deputy and I was just starting. I began practicing with her, the Deputy and BlackHeart."

"Oh! BlackHeart!" They all exclaimed. BlackHeart was a black tom with a white crest between his eyes, right above his nose; he has an incredible charm and strong features. Everyone likes him, she-cats in particular and the male apprentices also, many wanting to be him. To the kits adoring exclamation she laughed.

"Was he a warrior in the battle when you were a kit?" CreamKit asked.

"He was not a warrior; he was but a young apprentice" DarkStorm answered "Now back to me if you don't mind… I was practicing with BlondEye, BlackHeart, the deputy, PineStar and CottonPaw," she added "It was not long before I felt the rush of hunt flowing through me and I liked it very much. The excitement, I had to keep in, and the climax of pouncing was hard to not purr at, but I had to knowing that if I made a noise the mouse, rabbit or hare would escape.

"And obviously I learnt first the way of the Cat Warrior. The boundaries of our land, and how to guard them, we trekked through the plains swiftly and quietly. I learnt fast how to creep about and get around undetected and smelt the other clan's smell and made it one that was familiar"

"Oh tell us what they smell like! Mamma says that the ForestClan smell of acorns and like the squirrel she caught for us yesterday" proclaimed PowderKit.

"Well it is true, they smell of damp moss and tree bark. A slight tinge of squirrel added in and acorn. It is quite a fresh smell. We smell more like mud and trodden fur, I hear, and of mouse and rabbit. CaveClan, however, smells more of damp and cold; if you have ever smelt bat, then they smell like that too. We smell like what we eat, and where we trod our feet… Wanna ask me anything about apprentices?" she asked them.

"Oh is it fun? Or do you prefer being a warrior?"

"I have only been a warrior for a few days little GoldenKit" she said laughing "But being a warrior has had its advantages, I have more freedom now… And yet, I liked being an apprentice. I liked being DarkPaw, yet DarkStorm much nicer!" She smiled.

CreamPaw sighed "Do you do much patrolling and learning the Warrior Code?" she asked.

"Yes," this reply made them all groan "But the training is worth it! You learn to pounce, stalk and listen to hear other's creep up on you, skills you need when you are a Warrior. Hunting isn't everything, if you hunted all the time there would be no food left!"

The kits all looked up in adoration at DarkStorm, being a young warrior like their mother they thought she was the coolest thing since the squirrel their mother caught them yesterday!

"I hope your bragging DarkStorm doesn't stop my Kits from sleeping…" BlondEye's voice called from the top of the den "… They have an important day tomorrow"

"I hardly am bragging, they wanted to hear and I told" DarkStorm nodded "I am not finished either… I will only take a little while, so do not fret BlondEye!"

"Fret… It is almost moonhigh and my Kits must be up not long after dawn"

"Well I will have to tell them some other time the rest of the story and who I was apprentice to"

"Oh tell us now who you were apprentice to… was it MistyTail?" Mewed little PowderKit.

"No… Your mother may tell you if she wishes, but she won't tell it as well as I do" DarkStorm answered the kit with a smirk.

"Oh no… No one tells stories like you DarkStorm" they all purred

"Now, Now kits… You have to go to bed" BlondEye protested.

"Oh Oh! Tell us… wpliee won't be able to sleep if she doesn't tell us Mamma!" GoldenKit replied with pleading eyes.

"DarkStorm!" BlondEye scoulded "Now look what you have done"

"Sorry… But…Well… I was apprentice to their hero… I thought they would have got it by now" She replied.

"BlackHeart!" CreamKit exclaimed loudly "You were apprentice to BlackHeart" their mouths dropped.

"Oh what was it-" but PowderKit was cut off by BlondEye.

"Bed Kits! Now!" she frowned at DarkStorm "When you have kits… You will regret keeping these up"

"They will be apprentices tomorrow BlondEye… I am sure they will be excited with that more"

"I guess… You had better go… You're on Patrol Duty at moonhigh on the borders of CaveClan, remember?"

"Ofcourse I remember" DarkStorm meowed affronted "I do not forget my duties to this clan"

"Not even in the battle?" BlondEye asked

DarkStorm's face slunk. She hissed at BlondEye "So I could not fight my father… It means nothing to my dedication to this clan! Do not accuse me" her voice lowered "Is that why you won't trust me with the father of your kits?"

"I am sorry DarkStorm… I spoke out of place… I didn't mean to offend you… And I have told no one… But you will be the first when I think it is the right thing to do" She answered, hurring to her kits.


	2. Chapter 2: Apprenticeship

**Chapter 2: Apprenticeship.**

Pinestar called from the Willow hole, which awoke Darkstorm who got up quickly and bounded over to the clan leader from her resting place. Blondeye was already there, and greeted her friend with a flick of her tail. Darkstorm made her last bound before sitting to listen to the leader.

"It is time for our new kits to become apprentices" he called "we have today 4 kits". This confused Darkstorm but Blondeye seemed to know what was happening.

"ToughEar's kit, he although not at 6 moons will be next moon and Pinestar doesn't want to have 2 ceremonies with a moon apart" she mewed quietly at Darkstorm.

"…SilverKit, will now be called SilverPaw he will be mentored by Blondeye" Blondeye at this gleemed and waited for Silverpaw to come towards her, they touched noses gently before Silverpaw retreated to her side. "…CreamKit will now be CreamPaw and her mentor will be Mottleheart" the newly made apprentice ran up to her mentor with glee and they touched noses. Mottleheart's brown fur made Creampaw's creamy coloured fur stand out but it was a nice subtle contrast. "…PowderKit will now be Powderpaw and be an apprentice to Mistytail" Powderpaw made his way towards the grey tailed tom warrior. He didn't look too pleased at the choice but he touched noses happily rubbing against his sister who stood by her mentor next to him. "Lastly GoldenKit will be now GoldenPaw" he looked down at the little golden kitten "Greyclaw will be your mentor" the kitten beemed.

"Just like Mamma" she purred as it trotted happily past Darkstorm towards Greyclaw and touched her nose quite happily.

"With that training begins tomorrow, it is sunhigh let us eat… We have had a good hunting this morning" he added inviting all to eat. The new apprentices where told to gather a mouse and take it to an elder. Silverpaw was told to take one to Nightmist, Darkstorm heard Blondeye telling the apprentice.

"It sounds like he is ready for his apprenticeship" she commented

"He is very mature for his age" she added

"Tomorrow the apprentices, me, Greyclaw and Blackheart are going to show them the area, would you like to join us?"

"I have patrol at sunhigh…"

"…Nevermind then"

"Day after tomorrow maybe"

"Yes… I hope so"

The day went quickly, and during the four days DarkStorm found herself hunting about once a day and she was on patrol the rest. It came the day when she had a period of time to help with the Apprentice's as she had a day of hunting. She was helping out with Blackheart and Blondeye, they were out on patrol again. The apprentices would be going to the assembly in a few nights and where being shown the place they met the other clans.

"Now apprentices, this is it" Blackheart

"And all the clans meet her" Asked Goldenpaw

"Every two moon's. Although in winter, every moon,"

"Why's that?" asked Powderpaw

"The cold and prey is scarce in winter, if we need help then we need to see other clans; winter comes and goes quickly fortunately" Blackheart replied to answer yet again.

"My favourite season" smiled Darkstorm.

"Darkstorm" Blackheart laughed but shook his head

"What?" She replied

"Please don't be teaching these apprentices bad hunting skills"

"Like jumping through snow?" she asked "I'm not sure, Powderpaw could probably use it well" she said smiling. The apprentices laughed.

"You _like_ snow?" Powderpaw asked "It's so _cold_" he said pretending to shiver.

"It may make my longer fur wet and damp, but it still feels good!" She gleamed as they walked down to the meeting place and the High rock in the middle of the clearing. To one side was a forest, on another the mountain and on the other the rocks of the Cave.

"So apprentices what's to your left" this was time for Silverpaw to speak.

"Caveclan territory" he put his nose to the ground "Smells like them too".

"Good Silverpaw," called Blondeye "And to the right?"

"Forestclan territory" called Goldenpaw. "Greyclaw says it's hard to trust a lot of Forestclan."

Blackheart and Blondeye glanced at Darkstorm, who ignored the comment.

"He suspected they were going to attack, he never trusted them. Didn't like the fact Pinestar took no notice of him, he never liked Forestclan" Darkstorm said and sighed. Blackheart muttered something and Blondeye looked the other way when Goldenpaw looked back at her. It was a hard thing to say, Goldenpaw didn't know what she had done and probably wouldn't ever understand. Blondeye couldn't say anything about Greyclaw, she was mentored by him and kept a lot of trust in him. Blackheart, respected Greyclaw like a friend, but obviously didn't like his prejudice against the clan.

"My brother once told me that ForestClan was quite an agreeable bunch of cats, when he needed help from them."

"Which brother?" asked Goldenpaw curiously. Her knowledge in gossip was very high, and her openness was hardly reassuring. Blondeye suggested going by Ditchgrass and hunting before they got back. They agreed this was a good idea. Blondeye took the lead and Blackheart lingered behind, Darkstorm slightly ahead with Silverpaw who was with her.

"You don't think Goldenpaw's thoughts are good?" he asked, he was very clever for an apprentice, his mind was wise.

"Gossip, and too much is a very bad thing indeed, too much of a Kit if you ask me. Taking in information and just blurting it out" Darkstorm shook her head.

"I wonder why Greyclaw tells her these things" he said.

"I do not think she tells her all of this. I know most of the gossip that goes around. Not much is nice or should be passed on. She probably hears most of it, working along side the deputy you hear a lot." Darkstorm replied

"I think I better have a word with Pinestar about her, Pinestar and Greyclaw." Blackheart added in "She must know information specifically to be kept within the clan must not be spread through the meeting. Especially gossip"

"Hurry up and go hunting in Ditchgrass with the others Silverpaw"

He was about to interrupt but thought twice and turned, running off.

Darkstorm made sure that Silverpaw was not in hearing range. The wind was with them, so it was easy to pick out the distance with scent.

"Tell me Blackheart" she looked at him "Has your brother met with you again?" He did not answer. She looked at him with compassion in her eyes, the last time he met with his brother she had gone with them. They were living in ForestClan Territory, so they had planned the visit on her fathers patrol. It was a risky business, and if caught the two may not have been let go, or even attacked. Blackheart felt guilty about the treatment from his brother towards his apprentice, she was a year from her warrior hood so it was no way to act with a cat so young. Not at his age. Blackheart nodded. He opened his mouth to answer, but looked at Darkstorm instead. Her eyes looked at his intently, just as they had before when she was an apprentice. She still looked up to him and knew he had much loyalty to family, and she had shown the same. He opened his mouth again and gave her his reply.

"I do not wish to speak about it now. I have patrol with you around the Mountain Border, tonight, we can speak then"

"Won't Patchpaw be with us?" Darkstorm asked "She is to be a warrior soon enough and Pinestar said she was to have a night patrol?"

"No, I talked with Pinestar. He said she would go with us tomorrow"

Darkstorm knew something was up. Pinestar would not just change his mind for no reason, she wouldn't press the matter. It would surely make it worse.

They came to Ditchgrass, with the wind blowing towards them. Blondeye walked back up to them carefully.

"They won't catch much and we haven't done much hunting yet with them. Greyclaw wanted to know what skills they had with hunting without teaching them many skills, after this we'll have to go back" she said, realising they had been speaking of something important that the apprentices did not need to hear.

"I had better go, I need to talk to Pinestar and the Deputy" he said carefully watching Goldenpaw, she had not heard as her ears had kept still "I think you know why, Blondeye." He replied to her look and she sighed as he moved away.

"This will be hard for me," she sighed again. Darkstorm rubbed against her.

"Don't worry, he'll sort it out. It's not your fault, for all you may respect your mentor she doesn't half gossip" she smiled, Blondeye smiled to. It was the only thing she really disliked about Greyclaw.


	3. Chapter 3: More Meetings

**Chapter 3: More Meetings.**

It was late morning when Darkstorm woke to go on the hunt again. She had a long sleep for her long day, with hunting patrol at sunhigh and night patrol it would be a long day ahead of her. Today she had to go visit the Medicine Cat, for a long time her fur caught little catchers and they were needed for the medicine cat. She did not know why but they used them for something. It was hard for her to understand the medicine lingo that can from him but it made sense when he spoke proper cat. She came out of the sleeping hollow and looked around, it was oddly quiet around as she walked towards the speaking log. She licked her paw and stared up at the sky in the open area. It looked like sunhigh. 'Oh great' she cursed herself as she rushed towards the broken fence by the edge of the main field. Where the bushes started on the other side and Patchpaw was probably waiting for her to start the Sunhigh hunting.

Grassclan lived in the bushes and abandoned grass fields around a mountain. Surrounding them are trees of dense and thin variety. When the trees turned dense the grass was scarce and that became Forestclan territory. Across the grass stretch and around the mountain was Grassclan. At the other side where the grass started to turn to mud which then became rock and bracken was Caveclan. The dense tree stretch around both areas was Forestclan. The dark caves into the mountain are Caveclans.

Forestclan are known for coming out of no where when intruders are found in their territory. They are said to come out from behind trees or maybe even inside the bark. They are known for their good will and skill in shadowing the enemy.

Caveclan are quite different, they are known for having pale coloured eyes that glow in the dark. Their dark ways send chills to their enemy but they are known mostly for their ability to catch bats and rats in addition to their famous medical cat clairvoyance. Medical cats alike say that Caveclan have the ability to read the stones because of the many days and nights spent sleeping under the gem caverns. For other cats the entrance to these are found higher up in the mountains. Clan leader initiation and the trials of Medical cats are completed here.

Grassclan are known for their stalking, and rich pastures of prey. Caveclan have the smallest area to hunt in, but seem to survive whilst ForestClan have the most area but do not have such rich numbers in prey. For years each clan has survived in these conditions, Caveclan suffering the most from colds in the harsh winter conditions. Grass clan suffer most from heat waves when their prey hide at sunhigh and die from dehydration. Forestclan used to suffer from fungal infections off of moss but do not complain of their suffering. They are the first to spread news of illness.

Patchpaw flicked her tail at Darkstorm when she came towards her. "I was wondering when you were going to come" she purred jokily.

"Not that late though?" Darkstorm asked. Patchpaw shook her head.

"I know you have a long day I was expecting to wait a little longer" she smiled "you always make up for lateness when you hunt – Pinestar says to go to ditchgrass. The field is being used for the apprentices."

Darkstorm nodded as Patchpaw ran towards the other side of the main field. Darkstorm bounded after her.

They came back with a dozen mice, a couple of rabbits and a squirrel. Darkstorm carried the last rabbit and mouse towards the stocks at the long grass by the other fence posts. Patchpaw moved them into the nettle and thick bushes, dragging out old food to the front. Darkstorm watched from under the thicket beside the stocks before realising she was being watched by a pair of shimmering jade eyes.

"Finished your hunting then Darkstorm?" they asked "You know you the apprentices are doing well, Silverpaw especially."

"I thought he was lacking in hunting? Blondeye said he was wiser than hunter… Has he improved Blackheart?"

"He learns quickly, he may not be a good hunter but he will improve. His intelligence is good for him" Blackheart added. Noting that Blondeye was telling him to take the squirrel to Rednose, "he doesn't really need to be told to do that. He just needs to know what he must give them. Pinestar's very impressed with him and he says he'll make a fine warrior. You know, he reminds me of you; quick thinker, thoughtful although you were always a good hunter…" Darkstorm purred involuntarily at that remark she did like Silverpaw.

Leafclaw wandered up towards the stocks. He let the apprentices rush off and take their food to the elders before taking a mouse for himself.

"I talked to PineStar without Greyclaw" Blackheart told Darkstorm, who looked towards him interested. "Pinestar came back to me this morning he had spoken to Greyclaw and unfortunately Goldenpaw cannot go to the next Gathering. Greyclaw is to teach her apprentice, as a mentor, that Gossip must not be blurted out like a silly kit" Blackheart smiled. Darkstorm wondered why he was smiling.

"What's with the smile? It's more like you to sigh and shake your head at Goldenpaw" Darkstorm asked with a quizzical look.

"Pinestar may have… mentioned our names" He said trying not to laugh "This morning before I went on patrol I passed Greyclaw after she had spoken to PineStar, she did not look pleased" Both the cats chuckled. Greyclaw was very prejudice against Blackheart's family heritage as well as Darkstorm's. Gossip Queen Greyclaw had heard of the 3 convictions against Blackheart's family, his 3 sibling's- one being a littermate where exiled and banished from Grassclan territory for being traitors. One of them started an Outlaw tribe, helping other outlaws and '_traitors_'. That was Bandit, and his other littermate was taken by Forestclan for apparently stealing prey. When she gave birth to a litter of kittens and died the two surviving kittens where taken into Forestclan. One apparently ran away but Blackheart doesn't wish to ask more questions. Greyclaw trust's Blackhearts loyalty to the clan but his loyalty to his scattered family seemed to effect her judgement.

"Well, enough said I must eat a little myself and be off to Leafclaw. I have his monthly catcher stock to give him" she said and flicked her tail goodbye. Blackheart nodded still smiling as she walked off. She almost thought she heard him sigh happily as she pawed her way out the thicket.

Blackheart was taking a nap inside the sleeping hollow. Darkstorm was waiting outside; she could hear another apprentice inside getting up. She wasn't allowed inside Blackheart's side of the sleeping hollow, it was separated in two and female warrior's slept in one side and male warrior's slept in the other side. Cloudpaw came out and smiled at Darkstorm.

"You're right it is good fun as an apprentice" he mewed.

"It is, but it's also nice to be a Warrior" she teased. He scowled at her and muttered something along the lines of "don't brag" before looking back at her.

"Waiting for Blackheart are you?" He asked

"Yes, night patrol along the mountain. It should be painless," she flicked her tail with excitement, after a long day a good stroll around the mountain until sunup would be a good wind-down "It's nearly sundown and he's still napping… You couldn't wake him up Cloudpaw?"

"I suppose," he mewed pretending as if he was being taken advantage of. She felt like clipping his ear with her soft claw as he walked back into the male side of the sleeping hollow but she was neither his mother nor mentor. She liked Cloudpaw out of all Blondeye's kitten's, he was the cheekiest and the friendliest but he also reminded her of Blondeye. He came out again followed by Blackheart, who smiled.

"Getting apprentices to do your dirty work for you I see" He laughed. Cloudpaw laughed also as he walked away.

"I have to do night patrol for the ForestClan border," he smiled "Me, Patchpaw, Goldenpaw and Greyclaw. See you later Blackheart, Darkstorm" he mewed as he ran off towards the speaking log.

Blackheart and Darkstorm were patrolling up to the mountain border. Further up it became very steep and rocky; the smell was unfamiliar and deathly. Occasionally the smell sweeps down during Leaf-fall and pours into Grassclan spreading the smell of death. When Blackheart was just a kit his father and two elders died suddenly during Leaf-fall, the smell is still thought of as a portentous mark of death. It brings shivers to a cat's spine and a cat's back hairs stand at end.

"You said we could speak easier up here Blackheart" She stated trying to break the silence he had rested on her. They had not spoken since they were able to smell the mountain's stench. Blackheart sighed.

"Forestclan's new leader kicked Bandit out of the part of the forest the last clan leader gave them. He's living in a big crack with the rest of the rogues," he answered "If Goldenpaw heard that, or Silverpaw…" he stopped "…Well I'm guessing it would get back to Greyclaw some time and she would have a feast to Gossip over"

"You have a good reputation Blackheart. You're a good hunter, a good fighter, a good cat all in all. No matter what your family has done you're a great warrior" she mewed.

"It's not that Darkstorm… I'm here talking to you about my brother. Your saying I'm a dutiful warrior and you don't realise that we are wandering up towards him right this instance!" Blackheart looked at her with meaningful eyes. The jade flickered in the moonlight. "You don't understand do you?"It was almost moonhigh and they were half way around the mountain border. A dark shadow grew between them. The gap in the rock was wide enough for a cat to fit in, or maybe even two cats. The shadow flicked a tail, which caught Darkstorm's attention and she hissed towards it. Blackheart seemed calm and yet saddened. Darkstorm started to realise the troubles he had. He wanted to be loyal to his clan but he could not betray his own blood. It was beyond him to betray a fellow member of his family, one that he trusted and thought had done nothing wrong. She stopped hissing as the dark figure came into focus, white rings for a tail started glowing in the moonlight.

"Brother" Blackheart announced. His brother, who had now come out fully from the crack in wall smiled at Blackheart before glancing over to Darkstorm with a charming smile.

"I see you still bring your apprentice with you," he purred, his tail moving with excitement. Blackheart scowled.

"She's a warrior now, Bandit" Blackheart was still displeased by the way Bandit treated Darkstorm. "Leave her alone" Blackheart said as he saw the glance Bandit had pulled behind Darkstorm's back. Darkstorm gave a wary glance towards Bandit and moved nearer to Blackheart.

"Okay… I'll leave her be. Now tell me Blackheart, why have you come to us?" Bandit asked. The shadows behind him, in the crack seemed larger than they were. In fact they seemed to be growing, a few more cats coming from them. Tails flicking eagerly and ear's pricked to hear the words of Bandit.

Blackheart swallowed, his throat was drying. Darkstorm backed away slightly and Blackheart did the same; they were still on the border so no one had the right to fight.


	4. Chapter 4: Death Mountain

**Chapter 4.**

"So this is the female you have the weakness for, eh Bandit?" mocked the old cat with the broken tail. Another cat laughed behind him, his body was very thin, his eyes quite pale and his fur was half covered in dry mud. His tail flicked and pounded on his flank and caused a short shower of dry mud.

"She's a good friend of my brother Blackheart… And quite the warrior Brokentail, your frail paws would crumble at her techniques" He smirked at the elder cat and chuckled slightly at his own remark as he glanced a rude look towards Blackheart who scowled. Brokentail rolled his eyes and slumped by the border and watched the two cats carefully. Two other cats finally followed behind the others, a golden female and a striped tabby tom.

"I don't think she got it Bandit" Darkstorm heard the golden cat whisper to their leader as she rolled her eyes to Bandit's comments. She smiled pleasantly towards the two others and sat beside Brokentail and the muddy cat.

"Let me introduce my fellow outlaws" he smiled and proudly flicked his tail to Brokentail "as you may presume this is Brokentail who hid us from Forestclan but was then driven out for treason towards the clan" he flicked his tail towards the golden cat "Goldenfang, our very own medicine cat – fast and precise" his tail flicked to the muddy cat "Her brother Mudfang. Both from Caveclan, both helped us to find this home. Goldenfang only just passed her medicine trials; Starclan told her we were in need so her and her brother helped us. Caveclan disagreed with this" he then flicked his tail to the striped cat, "Now this is Tabbypelt, you may recognize him from our last meeting Darkstorm. Originally a Grassclan cat, true to me from the beginning" He smiled to Tabbypelt who nodded courteously. There was a long pause "So, why did you come to us Blackheart?"

"We are patrolling the border; you said you had moved near the border and the mountains. I came to see were that was" he was about to comment further when Bandit laughed.

"I can guess what you're going to say – and no, we are not too near the border," he glanced to Darkstorm and back at Blackheart he rolled his eyes at him. Blackheart's glance became more intense; Darkstorm felt rather stupid being were she was she didn't fit into this crowd.

"But you **are** too close to the border Bandit!" Blackheart argued his pause had made Bandit sigh "I'm not going to be on every patrol, what if you are spotted? What if another cat finds you and challenges you being here?"

"Brother, your clan know who I am. They know why I left" To this Darkstorm didn't say anything but looked away slightly. She didn't know why he left or why he was now helping other outlaws "They know I want nothing to do with clan territory. No one has claimed the mountains and there is some food in the cave and some on the rocks" he smiled. He had gone through this; he was not just a good leader. He would never let down the cats that trust him. Blackheart laughed at him. "Now look whose laughing…" Bandit spat, he was starting to take offence.

"Brother, you find refuge on Death Mountain? Do you not know of our father!" he mocked. The other cats moved back, and started to paw their way towards the crack into the caves. It was an odd experience being between them and having the feeling that this would turn into a fight. Claws began to unsheathe and Brokentail had already retreated to a big rock before the crack whilst Mudfang and Tabbypelt looked from the crack and Goldenfang watched in front of them. Darkstorm had not moved, she knew nothing of Bandit nor had she seen Blackheart fight against a family member or turn against one before. It shocked her but did not scare her. They would not fight, _'or I do hope they wont'_ she thought as she edged backwards slightly giving the brothers room to quarrel.

"I know very well what happened to our father. He died one autumn, before his time we know, but stranger things have been known to happen" he hissed "Wormstar, lost 2 lives at once! The nettle nursery caught flames when you were just a kit and the only surviving kit out of five others that had been inside was LuckyFur. Not a burn on him but he was found, a black ball of fuzz in the middle of the shrivelled… blackened…"a lump developed in Bandit's throat he turned his face away but no longer than a second later did he turn back recovered "…bodies, of his fellow littermates" something caught fire in Bandit's eyes something that made Darkstorm admire in Bandit – something she did see in his brother too.

"The smell of death spreads over the mountain Bandit. You found those kittens after the gathering. Queens and kits scattered around. You were sent in to investigate them" Blackheart said with a saddened look "But you know the signs of death, an autumn morning and the smell of death. Our father died that morning! A strong warrior cut down in his prime but nothing but the smell to give reason of his death"

"You superstitious fool" Bandit hissed "The unpleasant smell that comes from above mountain is something else, Starclan never tells us of the smell of Death. You know that and everyone else does but it is just Grassclan who has this stupid superstition" he spat. Tabbypelt scowled at Bandit as he turned to him, Bandit's fierce anger did not fade however as he stumbled back into the cave. The other cats faded into the shadows behind him.

Blackheart sighed "That didn't go as well as I would have hoped" he shook his head still thinking of Bandit's words against the reason his father died. He turned and his tail flicked for Darkstorm to follow but she caught a flash of gold behind her and looked back. It was Goldenfang. Blackheart stopped and she moved forward crossing the border just slightly.

"Fight me if you want" she started "your brother knew your father better than you Blackheart, he trusts that you have a good heart but we are his group" her eyes flicked to Darkstorm "He wishes to speak to Darkstorm, without you…"

"No" to Blackheart it was one thing for her to say something about a cat she didn't know but to ask to put Darkstorm in the eyes of such a cat. She knew his vulgar manner and yet asked of this!

"I do not think it something for you to answer. You did bring Darkstorm along with you. It's not like Darkstorm can't look after herself" she looked towards Blackheart and then back to Darkstorm "He wishes to talk to you, would you come?"  
"We are supposed to be on patrol," she replied awkwardly "Blackheart, I cannot go speak to him… Can I?" she asked uncomfortably.

"No" there was a pause as Blackheart shook his head "Actually…yes… you weren't supposed to be doing the patrol until tomorrow. You were allowed to come because I told Pinestar about my brother. He told me to investigate and said patrol wasn't needed tonight anyway" Blackheart looked at her "Go talk to him I will walk back to the clan, I need time to be alone and think" he said.

Goldenfang waited until Blackheart had run off. She scratched at the entrance and Bandit peeked out of the crack with a stern look. "You wanted to talk to her," Goldenfang winked and ran into the crack. Darkstorm had stayed quiet during the whole evening and that was the first thing for Bandit to ask. She smiled and did not answer. Bandit laughed.

"Blackheart, Oh Blackheart, the heart throb!" laughed Bandit "He doesn't trust me?" asked Bandit.

"You wish me to answer that one, or are you just asking to keep conversation?"

"Ahh, you speak. Infamous Darkstorm. Warrior of Grass, dark by nature and mysterious like the stench of this mountain" Bandit paused, breathing in deeply. Opening mouth his he took a full gasp to taste the air "There is a hint of rat, twoleg and crowfood. Death is not that distinct!"

"You know the smell of twoleg?" asked Darkstorm.

"Before the old nettle nursery grew back there was a smell that stung my noses and filled my senses with some kind of weird feeling. As they settled I sniffed around the most burned area, around the back of it. I didn't know until the medicine cat told me. Horrible creatures Twolegs: Murderous. Tall. Twolegged. Fiends!" he spat "Worse than crow food… Worse than fox dung!"

"I did not know twolegs came this far into the forest…" Darkstorm said trailing off wondering if Bandit was correct about the Death Stench, she also sniffed the air. She smelt the crowfood, the rat that also lingered around caveclan and something much worse. Yet, there was something amidst the stench that caught her attention… something very familiar something that caused her to stare longingly up towards the tops of the mountain. She did not even hear Bandit or see him, she was transfixed on this smell – her eyes welled as she had stared far too long and she faded out of the real world. Staring up towards the mountain.

Bandit was confused, she sat staring. Almost like a lifeless entity. A rock pointing up towards the mountain top and yet when he went close to her she did not react. He came right to her side and up to her face close enough for his whiskers to intertwine with hers and she did not move. He placed his nose so it was the tiniest distance from her fur and waited for a few seconds. She still did not react. He walked back a small wind blew and she swayed easily as if branches of a tree. He pounced on her and she rolled over and angrily swiped at him but just missed his face.

"Hey! What was that for!" she hissed fiercely. He frowned at her and she frowned back unaware of what just happened.

"You were staring at the mountain top… You wouldn't stop… You were engrossed, almost like you were… you were… what did you see?" he asked curiously. The strangeness freaked Darkstorm out and nothing explained why Bandit had just pounced at her. She was blank between him explaining the smells when she was looking up. She could see him in front of her but when he pounced her it was from her side. She moved back pawing.

"Nothing, I'm blank"

"There's no need to hide it… If you saw anything… Tell us…"  
Darkstorm shook her head, she hadn't seen anything and she was freaked out. Why had she gone blank? Had she fainted? Had his pounce blanked some of her memory? She searched the rocks to see if there was blood. If she'd hit her head and forgotten there would be blood.

"Then why did you stare so blankly up to the mountain?" he asked questionably. He started to look up but seconds later shook his head. Then turned to her with an idea, she could tell his posture had changed and gone from full of thought to full of energy. "We should go up to the mountain… Figure out what the whole superstition is about!" he looked at her hopeful for an agreement.

"No" she shook her head "This isn't right… I shouldn't be here" she hissed a goodbye and hastily left.

Bandit stood perplexed watching her run away. Goldenfang stood by him and spoke a few words to him before padding her way back into the cave. He did not follow but looked up at Starclan, sighing. Then looked back at the path Darkstorm had made in the grass down at Grassclan territory. He muttered the words Goldenfang had said under his breath.

"Bandit, Star clan says: the black cat will tame the storm but he will not be happy"


	5. Chapter 5: Family Woe

Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 – Family Woe.**

It was the next day when Darkstorm saw Blackheart and he ignored her for the most of it. She didn't fully understand why but she felt that it must have been something about seeing Bandit. She didn't remember much about that night and was still quite freaked out. It was hard to concentrate that day; during her hunting especially. She smelt that familiar scent whilst she was out near the mountain. She didn't recognize it and she couldn't identify it but it called out to her like the clan leaders call an assembly. It reminded her of the blaze in Bandit's eyes when he talked of the injustice that had happened to the old nursery. It mustn't have been that long before Wormtail lost his last lives because she was told half her foster mother's kits died in that fire.

She saw Luckyfur padding along, he wasn't the most skilled warrior but he was loyal. He was slow in hunting and a slow runner but he had the best sense of smell and usually kept out of scrapes. She was sunning herself in the clearing at sunhigh when she noticed that both Silverpaw and Powderpaw were walking past with Luckyfur. They were talking in depth and she raised her ears to listen in, she was curious that was all, it wasn't rude to overhear. It was rude to mention the topic or repeat what was being said. Or so she liked to think as she honed her ears into their mewing voices.

"Why do you ask so many questions about him?" asked Luckyfur quite confused and actually feeling intimidated, or so it sounded.

"Its just Goldenpaw has been saying all these things about Greyclaw saying Blackheart will get us all into trouble with his brother," said Powderpaw.

"It's just you said you knew Blackheart well, didn't you?" asked Silverpaw.

"It's true I said that but the females know more about him. Why don't you ask Blondeye, Darkstorm, Patchpaw or Nightmist? They know more about him" Luckyfur laughed. The apprentices seemed determinded.

"But we don't want to know about Blackheart! We know Blackheart, we could just ask him if we got the chance. We want to know about his brother," said Powderpaw.

"Or Brothers as Goldenpaw suggests," corrected Silverpaw.

"Why do you want to know about his brothers?" Asked Luckyfur "They left the clan. Well, atleast one was driven out by some female or-" Luckyfur stopped himself. Darkstorm thought he had probably said too much.

"Go on Luckyfur" pleaded Silverpaw this time "Don't worry we don't want to leave the clan or anything its just we don't believe Goldenpaw and we don't believe anything she thinks is true about the 3 convictions against his family either!"

Luckyfur was slightly surprised, "I thought Pinestar told Greyclaw to be quiet about those things…" He began. _That's why I never heard much! _Thought Darkstorm, it had to be the reason she never knew a lot about some things. She never remembered anything that only got told to her once and if Greyclaw was silenced then the other cats would follow suit. Luckyfur carried on "… I shouldn't talk about these things, you know."  
"So it's true about the convictions?" said Powderpaw slightly disgusted. With this tone Luckyfur butted in instantly.

"That's nothing bad on Blackhearts name!" he almost hissed. "Blackhearts a descent cat and most of his family were too. It's his mother everyone disagreed with and they all paid the price for trying to defend a family member. I don't blame them either. Would you not defend your own mother if she was about to be thrown out of the clan?" he asked them. The both shook their heads in unison. Darkstorm didn't think she would for her foster mother. "Blackheart's brother, Bandit, he was the most famous one. Started a band of Rogues in one edge of the forest, smelt him a few days ago round the border, but he left because he didn't believe in the clan system. He wanted free range of the forest but we gave him a small deserted area. For his family's sake he said he would fight if needed but we never asked. He left after the Wormstar lost his two lives – Greyclaw took place as deputy and he had an argument with her. No one knows the reason he was pushed to leave but all know he'll leave us alone and work with others who need help. For a rogue or loner he's a pretty descent cat. A friend of his joined him later but we blame Greyclaw for that."  
"So that's just one brother?" Asked Powderpaw.  
"One brother? One conviction right?" questioned Silverpaw.

"Yeah, the second was on his sister. She had kits in Forestclan. She was said to have stolen a squirrel – and so prey – from Forestclan and they took her as prisoner to put her on trail. She gave birth to some kits whilst she was held there and died. They brought the kits up because it was a very cold, snowy winter – by the time the snow had gone they were too attached to their foster mother. No one knows much more about them" he paused looking at the apprentices' eager eyes. "Look, just don't start talking to Blackheart about these things. He's a decent tom; he doesn't need you apprentices annoying him." The apprentices nodded.

"And the third conviction?" asked Powderpaw eagerly.

"Third conviction was on his littermate. Blackheart and his brother had just become warriors, when he fell in love with a kittypet."  
"So what happened?"

"Well his brother met her secretly when they had mountain border patrols. He made sure he only took Blackheart with him. Then he found out she was having kits, she came down to Grassclan hoping we would take them in. This was when Pinestar was newly instated with his 9 lives. He'd chosen Greyclaw for a deputy and together they had decided that she had to take the kits back. It was a few days before they could move them, being newborn kits and all. Half the kits died, leaving the remaining two to be carried up the mountain back to the kittypet's home. Blackhearts brother never came back."

"Woah," said Powderpaw, "I didn't think Blackhearts family where so different to him."

"I'm glad you think so, its not every cat that shares that opinion" added Luckyfur.

_I have that opinion, _thought Darkstorm_, but I know what he means, and who!_

"What about his father and mother?" asked Silverpaw.

Luckyfur looked at him. "I thought you only wanted to know about the convictions… Well, as I've said this much. I'll start with his father. You must remeber most of what happened was before Blackheart, his brothers or his sisters where born. You see, their father used to have many other mates, apparently, through all from different clans some where thought to be rogues and loners, each one he left after he found another and each one turned against him. When he finally chose a Grassclan cat we started hearing about all his affairs. He was really secretive but somehow at the meetings people started to talk out in whispered mews. Although he stayed with Blackhearts mother there was something mysterious about it all. They had 3 litters together and then nothing, it was a few moons and then… he died suddenly."

There was a pause, a long and silent pause. Neither of the apprentices spoke. They sat quiet until Luckyfur shivered.

"So it is true. His father was not loyal, his sisters' kits belong to another clan, one brother ran away for a kittypet and another brother is the lead rogue!" gasped Powderpaw.

"No, remember her words distort the truth. His father was loyal to his mother, his sister's kits father is a Grassclan cat, one brother ran away for his kits, and I would do the same for mine. And his other brother leads a band of 'rogues', though some prefer outlaws, helping those who need it."

"But Greyclaw is right." Silverpaw looked down slightly saddened, "Goldenpaw also said that Greyclaw had told her Blackheart's line isn't as pure as they say!"

"Well there she is false. Blackhearts line is one of the purest to Grassclan any could know. There are no Caveclan cats reformed into Grassclan cats or any Forestclan affairs among his line."  
"But, what about his father? Surely he had kits with those other cats" mewed Powderpaw quietly.

"There are none that we know of. Ofcourse there could be some, but they do not make up direct relatives. His father and his mother together made him and their mother and father's made them. It does not affect **his **line if his father had affairs with other cats because his mother was not them."

"I understand, but surely there would be some other cats that were half-brother or sister to him?" asked Silverpaw  
"Yeah! He must have had kits," shouted Powderpaw.

"Like I said, there is none that we know of. His father, was hated by the female and queen cats of the other clans they probably would not own up to who the father was," replied Luckyfur, "some I met seemed ashamed to have trusted him."

"So what about his mother?" asked Silverpaw, and Powderpaw asked the same thing.

"Well his mother was very upset by the death it was a moon later when everyone started to get very annoyed at her. She accused Greyclaw of conspiring with the other clan's queens and females. Of killing Blackhearts father on an autumn morning in which the stench of death spread across our grassy plains," they looked at each other and then up to the sky with their eyes closed and back to the ground. Whenever the smell of death was spoken of Grassclan cats would do this, a sort of ritual or prayer to Starclan to ask for protection from it.

"Was she chucked out?" asked Powderpaw

"Of course she was, unless she died… they are some strong accusations. Sooner or later she'll act on them and she would have been banished."  
"You're right Silverpaw, and she did. She attacked Greyclaw many times. All the family stood up for her each time claiming the grief was driving her mad. They still banished her, she'd seriously hurt Greyclaw wounding her leg, and wasn't seen for a moon. Greyclaw recovered within that time. It was Bandit that found his mother dead and days later he turned away from the clan. After a moon his sister caught a squirrel off the border, and a few days later Blackheart was made a warrior."

"And that's Blackhearts family story?" asked Silverpaw with a look of shock and slightly of pity for Blackheart

"Sheesh! That's a bad kithood" Powderpaw almost yowled.

Luckyfur raised his head to the sky. "I had better go, hunting patrol soon and then I'm helping with Goldenpaw and Creampaw's hunting practice. Being the best nose around is hard work!" he laughed as he bounded away.


End file.
